Versjon fram til 27.sept05
Kunnskapsallmenning (blir: Fri og lik tilgang) Versjon fram til 27sept05: Bibliotekene betrakter i utgangspunktet kunnskap som et fellesgode. Alle mennesker bør ideelt sett ha fri og åpen adgang til verdens samlede kunnskapsressurser. Samtidig må de som produserer kunnskap ha mulighet for inntekter og fortjeneste. Men kunnskapsøkonomien bør ikke bli et tungt, monopolistisk system, der kunnskap først og fremst utnyttes som en kilde til profitt. Interessekampen mellom brukere, produsenter og oppkjøpere er en viktig side av kunnskapspolitikken. Den digitale utviklingen forandrer både bokmarkedet, massemedia og de store systemene for vitenskapelig publisering gjennom faglige tidsskrifter. I Norge er både forfattere og mediebedrifter godt i stand til å ivareta sine egne interesser. Brukerne - som vanlige lesere, studenter og forskere - er ikke like godt organisert. Derfor er det naturlig at bibliotekene engasjerer seg i kampen for friest mulig tilgang. Mye kunnskap er også fritt tilgjengelig. Kunnskapsallmenningen er større enn mange er klar over. I Norge, og i mange andre land, er de fleste offentlige publikasjoner gratis. Borgerne har jo allerede betalt for dem over skatteseddelen. Ofte er de heller ikke beskyttet av copyright. Mange kommersielle bedrifter - som Google, ABC startsiden og Yahoo! - er først og fremst kjent for sine gratistjenester. Svært mye nyhetsstoff er også fritt tilgjengelige. Bedriftene skaffer seg inntekter på andre måter, ofte i form av reklame. Google bruker også sin enestående status til å selge sin programvare til bruk på private intranett. I den vitenskapelige verden har det vokst fram en slagkraftig bevegelse for fri tilgang blant forskere og akademiske institusjoner. Kampen for Open Access fører til at den vitenskapelige kunnskapsproduksjon i økende grad blir gratis tilgjengelig. Samtidig legges det stadig større vekt på formidling av faglige resultater til almennheten. NBF ønsker at norske myndigheter støtter opp om alle tiltak som kan bidra til Open Access. Som representanter for folkebibliotekene er vi særlig opptatt av at den brede formidlingen av fagstoff til folk flest prioriteres høyt. Slik formidlingsvirksomhet bør slå positivt ut i budsjettmodellene. Stoffet bør være gratis, godt tilrettelagt, lett å finne og aktivt markedsført. Sist, men ikke minst: folkebibliotekene bør framheves som en viktig kanal for denne typen kunnskapsutvikling. I dagens Norge må nok mange av kunnskapsressursene være privat eiendom, der adgang forutsetter betaling. Men ressurser som er viktige for mange bør likevel være gratis tilgjengelige for vanlige brukere. Slik er det ved bibliotekene i dag, og slik bør det være i framtidas digitale bibliotek. Det forutsetter at det bygges ut fornuftige statlige ordninger for kompensasjon til produsentene. Tilgangssystemer som forutsetter at brukerne er nødt til å møte opp på biblioteket er meningsløse i et digitalt samfunn. Norge kan ikke være et elektronisk foregangsland - og samtidig forlange at bibliotekene skal fungere på samme måte som i 1970. Vi må ta utgangspunkt i framtidas normale situasjon: at alle digitale ressurser er umiddelbart tilgjengelig via faste eller trådløse datanett. Samiske bibliotektjenester Det samiske språksamfunnet har langt dårligere tilgang til litteratur og andre medier på sitt eget språk enn den norsktalende befolkningen. Tilfanget av samiskspråklig litteratur er veldig lite i forhold til behovet. Mange manuskripter som er antatt, ligger i forlagene i påvente av økonomiske midler til utgivelse. Det er vanskelig å få oversikt over de samiskspråklige utgivelsene fordi de ikke omfattes av Forlagssentralen eller noen tilsvarende instans. Bibliotekene får ikke kjøpt samiskspråklige utgivelser via Biblioteksentralen. Sametingets opplæringsavdeling i Kautokeino mottar alt av samisk film fra NRK og kan låne ut til barneskoler og barnehager pga. avtaler med Norwako. Det er et stort behov for at privatpersoner skal få låne filmene via bibliotekene. Det flerkulturelle Norge I løpet av en generasjon har Norge blitt et flerkulturelt samfunn. Norske utvandrere til USA skapte i sin tid bånd mellom våre to land som fortsatt er levende. Hundreårsjubileet i 2005 skal også feires i USA .... På samme måte knytter innvandrerne til Norge vårt land sammen med resten av verden. For den første generasjonen er norsk et fremmedspråk. I denne gruppen vil de aller fleste ønske seg bred adgang til litteratur og andre medier på sitt morsmål. Andre generasjon kan bli presset mellom to kulturer: de er vokst opp i Norge, men med foreldre som formidler sin opprinnelige kultur. De trenger et relevant medietilbud på begge språk - og bibliotekene bør være en viktig del av broen mellom opphavskultur og den almenne kulturen i Norge. Fra tredje generasjon og utover blir kulturforskjellene mellom "nordmenn" og "innvandrere" visket ut. Men de fleste mennesker ønsker å bevare minnet om sine "røtter". I det flerkulturelle Norge vil mange av bibliotekets brukere ha langt dypere forhold til fjerne land og kulturer enn vi hittil har vært vant til. Framtidas bibliotek bør avspeile denne varige "globaliseringen" av norsk kultur. Besøk fra utlandet Turistindustrien er en av Norges største næringer - og en viktig del av økonomien i mange mindre kommuner. Internasjonal studentutveksling bringer stadig flere utenlandske studenter til Norge for kortere og lengre studieopphold. Det nordiske og det europeiske arbeidsmarkedet fører også mange mennesker til Norge. Utenlandske besøkende benytter ofte bibliotekene, og mange bibliotek har utformet tjenester beregnet på denne gruppen. Samtidig gjenstår det svært mye å gjøre før de som besøker Norge kan regne med å få like omfattende tilbud som "de innfødte". Det er vanskelig nok å bygge det "sømløse biblioteket" i Norge. Hvis sømløsheten også skal gjelde Europa - og senere hele verden - snakker vi om svært langsiktige målsettinger. Men det er ingen tvil om at framtidas brukere vil ønske seg fullverdige tilbud uansett hvor de er. Dersom bibliotekets tjenester er viktige, må de være tilgjengelig der folk oppholder seg. Det gjelder nordmenn i utlandet - og dermed må det også gjelde utlendinger i Norge. Spesielle grupper Bibliotekenes medier og tjenester er vanligvis tilpasset gjennomsnittsbrukeren. Skal bibliotekene virkelig være tilgjengelige for alle, må de gjøre en særskilt innsats for å nå personer som har vanskelig for å utnytte de allmenne ressursene. For å lykkes i dette, vil de ofte trenge praktisk og økonomisk støtte fra staten og fra sine moderorganisasjoner. Deler av befolkningen kan ikke selv oppsøke vanlige fag- og folkebibliotek. Det gjelder personer på sykehus, i syke- og aldershjem og i fengsler - og det gjelder personer som bor hjemme, men som har vanskelig for å bevege seg utendørs. Strategier og tiltak #Hovedstrategien for å bygge en norsk kunnskapsalmenning må ligge i en bred satsing på Norsk Digitalt Bibliotek (NDB) #NDB må sikres ressurser til å presentere en nasjonal kunnskapsbase. #Det må være fri adgang til digitale ressurser som er produsert for fellesskapets midler. #NBF ønsker langsiktig statlig strategi for å gjøre viktige private kunnskapsressurser gratis tilgjengelig over nettet. #Sikre lisenskjøp av allmenn interesse. #Staten må finansiere et regionalt styrt infrastrukturprogram for bredbåndsutbygging til alle folkebibliotek #Det må opprettes en finansieringsordning for fjernlånstjenester som hindrer urimelige belastninger på noen bibliotek #Demokratiutvikling og ytringsfrihet er ingen selvfølge. Alle folkebibliotek må tilby et bredt medieutvalg i form og innhold. Dette krever en faglig bevissthet og budsjettmessig rom for innkjøp som gjør at alle stemmer kan få slippe til. #Det bør opprettes en innkjøpsordning for norske tidskrifter #Det er viktig at bibliotekene kan tilby adgang til oppdatert teknologi til alle. Det er fortsatt ingen selvfølge at alle har tilgang til internett og annen teknologi hjemme. #Bred formidling av fagstoff til folk flest bør prioriteres - og slå positivt ut i budsjettmodellene for FoU-institusjoner #Innkjøpsordningen for samisk skjønnlitteratur må gjeninnføres etter at prøveperioden ble avsluttet i 1999. Ordningen vil sikre utgivelse av flere manuskripter og tilgjengeliggjøring via bibliotekene. #Det må gjøres en vederlagsavtale som sikrer bibliotekene rett til å låne ut samisk film. #Samiskspråklige utgivelser må omfattes av koordinerende instanser; dvs. Forlagssentralen og Biblioteksentralen eller egne samiske instanser. #... Ressurser #IFLAs INTERNETT- MANIFEST - se Uttalelser fra NBFs landsmøte 2002 #IFLAs GLASGOW-ERKLÆRING OM BIBLIOTEK, INFORMASJONSTJENESTER OG ÅNDSFRIHET - se Uttalelser fra NBFs landsmøte 2002 #Vibe, Anne-Mette og Arne Jakobsson (UB i Oslo). Counting the buttons: research assessments on open source publishing and documentation. PDF. IFLA 2005. Elementer i innledningsteksten *Norsk Digitalt Bibliotek *Demokrati-aspektet ved lik adgang til kunnskap Gratisprinsippet - Kfr. Frode